P:NH E1 Transcript
Announcer: Please welcome to the stage, Mikaze Ai and Minami Kotori! (Audience cheer as Mikaze Ai and Minami Kotori walk out the stage in a blue spotlight wearing a tuxedo and a evening gown) Ai: Hello, I’m Quartet Night’s Mikaze Ai Kotori: And I am Kotori Minami, a past member of U’s. Ai: And we would like to welcome you to Neon Highlight’s first singing competition: Project… Ai and Kotori: Neon Heaven! (The stage turns pink and the 24 contestants, wearing a sliver and pink school uniform dance to Pick Me, the opening song. After the song, Ai and Kotori walk onto the stage while the audience and the contestant clap as they arrive) Kotori: We are very excited as we have seven rounds to see which trainees of Neon Highlight Production get the chance to be in the eleven member group NEOVEN! Ai: There would be intensity in there, tears and smiles, pain and sweat but most of all fun within the practice for four units. What is the result of the units being joined together to form NEOVEN, Kotori? Kotori: These judges will pick the best gender between the boys and girls to see which 6/11 members will be joining as one gender of NEOVEN. Then they will do the other. Ai: We have got three judges that will be here to help us. First, she is the cutest member of idol group C-ute, and a face of a model! From C-ute, Hagiwara Mai! (Audience and contestants claps as a long blonde haired girl with a golden swirled dress stands up and waves at the crowd) Mai: Nice to meet you! I’m looking forward to see who has talent within each trainee so the best can be in this group! Ai: Thanks Mai! Then we have a guy who showed the world his love phoenix, Shining Saotome! Shining: Let me see what you got, contestants! (Camera focuses on contestants giggling) Kotori: And finally, the legendary Aikatsu idol, Seira Otoshiro! Seira: Let’s see which unit is “Do” and which unit is “Re”, which means which unit will step up more than the rest! Kotori: Cute! So today, there won’t be any results but there will be a introduction to the four units! In order, we have Cool Jetz first, followed by Sexy Scarlet, followed by Cutie White and finally, Sky of Happiness! Ai: Good luck to you all! (Contestants bow and then walk out the stage) Ai: Kotori? Do you want to say anything before we introduce the first unit? Kotori: I want to wish them the best of luck! It is going to be intense, just like how I did it during the Love Live contest! Ai: I can see that. What about the judges? Mai: I haven’t been in any idol reality shows or contests, but I can tell they are going to be excited and nervous performing for those seven weeks. So, I just want to wish everybody the best of luck! Kotori: Thank you! Alright, now Ai-chan will interview our first unit, Cool Jetz-san! (Ai is in the backstage arena with five boys wearing black jackets with diamonds, black shirts and black pants) Ai: This is Cool Jetz! They contain of five charming men, each with an ambition of being the next idol! Would you like to please introduce yourself? Cool Jetz: We are Cool Jetz- Ai: Not like that, solo introductions! Souma: Ah…hello, I’m Natsuyaki Souma from Nagoya and I am a rapper of the group! *bows* Kazuya: Hello, I’m Ikumoto Kazuya, an 18-year old from Osaka! One fact about me is that I played the flute! Nice to meet you! *bows* Ibuki: I’m Amagase Ibuki, an 18-year old from Kanagawa, and I love to rap! Nice to meet you! *bows* Ai: Ah, two rappers! Katsuki: I’m Katsuki Takahashi, from Shizuoka! I am known for doing spinning crescent kicks *does one, impressing the audience* Ai: That’s awesome! And final person! Yuta: Hi, I’m Abe Yuta, twin brother of Sexy Scarlett’s Kaori! I want to make people happy, so that’s why I am here as a training idol! Nice to meet you! *bows* Ai: You have very cute heterochromia eyes, Yuta! Yuta: That’s my charm, I guess. *giggles* It’s rare to see Japanese men with that. Ai: That’s true! Anyways, I heard in the audition that you guys are often together, right? Katsuki: Ibuki and I met through a different audition, and we were close. Yuta is a very friendly guy to talk to, so he really helped us within our friendship. Souma and I am very similar, so we often talk a lot. And Kazuya is a happy-go-lucky guy even though he is the leader. We all got along somehow and I’ll be happy if we altogether became NEOVEN. Ai: Ah, that’s nice, ne? Are you guys prepared for this show? Yuta: We are! We’ll be singing Your Seed by Hey Say Jump-san. It shows the cool vibe that we got. Ai: Good luck, here they are; Cool Jetz! (Your Seed starts playing and after four beats while they arrive, they perform) Yuta: Believe yourself you can get it on Ibuki and Kazuya: Believe yourself you can make it up Katsuki and Souma: Believe yourself shinjirun da Cool Jetz: Believe yourself jibun jishin Believe yourself you can get it on Believe yourself you can make it up Believe yourself shinjirun da Believe yourself saigo made Yuta and Katsuki: Aimai na uwasa yori jibun Shinjite mire ba ii n ja nai Hontouni yari tai koto kara Kimi wa nige terun ja nai Ibuki, Kazuya and Souma: Jinsei nante ie ba Mune ni omoku hibiku kedo Suki na mono suki to ieru yuuki dake wa Tebanashi tara dame da yo Cool Jetz: Akiramenai kimi ga ire ba Donna toki mo chansu wa aru Monogatari wa owaranai Never ending story yume wa tsuzuiteku Never ending story yume wa tsuzuiteku Cool Jetz: Akiramenai kimi ga ire ba Donna toki mo chansu wa aru Yuta: Oh woah~ Cool Jetz: Monogatari wa owaranai Never ending story yume wa tsuzuiteku Never ending story yume wa tsuzuiteku Yuta: Believe yourself you can get it on Ibuki and Kazuya: Believe yourself you can make it up Katsuki and Souma: Believe yourself shinjirun da Cool Jetz: Believe yourself jibun jishin Believe yourself you can get it on Believe yourself you can make it up Believe yourself shinjirun da Believe yourself saigo made (Audience cheers) Kotori: That was Cool Jetz! How was that, guys? (Audience cheers) Kotori: That dancing was amazing! How long did it took you guys to do that? Yuta: About a week… (Audience goes “Eh?” and Seira goes on her mic with a smirk) Seira: I can tell you are lying. Souma: No! We were busy with other performances that we did not have much time with the dancing. Kazuya: And also schoolwork, some of us are in high school now and things will get tuff. Cool Jetz: That’s right. Mai: I found you very impressing, and your style is very stylish. Did all of you buy your clothes? Ibuki: My older sister actually measure us and sew our costumes in just 2 weeks. Mai: Interesting! Don’t you think that will happen with girl costumes? Ibuki: Of course~ *laughs* Shining: The fans find you cool, and I find you the unit with a whole lot of aura. But there is more to come so what is next for them? Kotori: I believe more talent from them! Anyways, thanks Cool Jetz! Cool Jetz: Thank you! (Cool Jetz walk to backstage while they wave to the fans) Kotori: Thank you! We will have a commercial break but then after that we will met the sweet but spicy girls of Sexy Scarlett! (During the first random sponsors thing, the camera goes backstage and some Sexy Scarlett girls waved at the camera) (After commercials, camera focuses on Ai) Ai: Our next unit, as would Kotori say is the spicest group alive, they are the first girl unit we have today. They are… (Camera focuses on Kotori doing a backstage interview with Sexy Scarlett, wearing flamenco dresses) Kotori: …Sexy Scarlett! Like Ai said to Cool Jetz, can you do solo introductions? Yurika: Umm..yes, known for her charm of shyness, from Tokyo, I’m 13-year old Hamada Yurika! Mikuru: Hi, I’m 13-year old Tanigami Mikuru, from Hokkaido. My skill is dancing and piano but I’m improving on singing. Kotori: Do your best on it! Next- Minami: I’m a Osaka girl! I’m 12-year old Yoshimoto Minami who has a charm of dancing! Woo~ Kaori: You have seen my good brother, but I’m the bad sister~ *laughs* I’m Abe Kaori! Kotori: Twins? Kaori: Yes! Me and Yuta are twins, and we have the same ambition for being an idol. Kotori: Glad you siblings are on the same page. Anyways, next member. Shizuka: Lead vocalist here, I’m Tsukigawa Shizuka from Fukuoka! Nice to meet you! Mimi: I’m Mimi Leung, a 15-year old girl from Hong Kong! Kotori: Hong Kong, interesting! How long have you lived in Japan? Mimi: For 2 years now. Kotori: Cool! And final member! Kana: Half Japanese and half American, I’m Kana Nozaki! Kotori: Two international members, cool! How long have you lived in Japan? Kana: Since the age of six. Kotori: Ah, do you speak Japanese well? Kana: Yes, and English too. Kotori: Can you show me? Kana: (in English) Hello everyone, I’m Kana Nozaki, member of training unit Sexy Scarlet, nice to meet you! (Sexy Scarlett and Kotori claps) Kotori: That’s great! We see a lot of talent in this spicy group. But do you prefer being called cool, cute? Minami: We are chosen for our “sexy” and pretty beauty even though me, Yurika and Mikuru are very young. But we still want to be called cool. Mikuru: Cute isn’t our style. Kotori: Are you guys 13? Minami: I’m 12. Kotori: Ah…anyway, final question, what are you guys going to sing? Shizuka: We will sing Morning Musume ’07’s Iroppoi Jirettai. Kotori: Good thing you got the ’07 in there to know what year this song was released. *laughs* Anyway, do your best! Shizuka: Yes! Sexy Scarlett will do their.. Sexy Scarlett: Best! (The Sexy Scarlett girls run to the stage while holding the end of their dresses and do their poses. Camera focuses on Yurika, who’s line was first) Yurika: Hayaku aitai no... Mikuru: Nee hayaku anata ni aitai... Kaori and Minami: Saki ni mukatteru road, tomaranai music Mimi, Kana and Shizuka: Koibito kara no hanataba, mayonaka todoku mail Yurika and Mimi: Onna no ko nara, dare demo omou (HAPPY END STORY HAPPY END STORY) Kaori, Minami and Shizuka: Yasashiku sarerya, ureshii kedo Sexy Scarlett: Kagirinaku motomechau Iroppoi cupid Jirettai kiss motto Atsui kodou no Mimi: Sexy island Waratteru hoshi mo Kidotteru gogo mo Shizuka: Kono ai wo mitodokete hoshii Kaori: Iroppoi cupid Kana: Jirettai kiss motto Yurika: Atsui kodou no Mikuru: Sexy island Minami: Waratteru hoshi mo Mimi: Kidotteru gogo mo Shizuka: Kono ai wo mitodokete hoshii Sexy Scarlett: Iroppoi bisuketto, jirettai misu shuto, zutto tsuzuku no Kana: Sexy island Sexy Scarlett: Aishite kyuusekkin, mirai ni daisekkin Shizuka: Dokomade mo dakishimete hoshii (After the song, the Sexy Scarlett girls stood up and bow) Ai: That was Sexy Scarlett. How was their first impression? Mai: I felt like I was the only person out of all the judges who liked them. They were cute and the song really fits the sexy feeling. Ai: Alright, what about the other judges? Seira: You guys are actually cute! (Will work on that) Kotori: Our next unit is another male unit, with a aura of happiness in them. They are Sky of Happiness! Ai: And I am here with them! (Sky of Happiness, wearing jeaned jackets, dark blue vests and jeans waved and bowed) Sky of Happiness: Hello, we are Sky of Happiness! (Ai claps) Michael: *bows* Hello, I’m Japanese-American member Michael Aizawa! Nice to meet you! Ai: I like your hair, Michael, very stylish. Next member! Fuu: I’m cool, chilled and calm, but have energy in my blood. *shugs shoulders and winks* Hey, I’m Motodaka Fuu~ Wataru: Hi, I’m the youngest member of the group! I’m 12-year old Okamoto Wataru from Chiba! Ai: Cute~ Mikoto: Hi, I’m Aoki Mikoto, a boy from Osaka with a shy smile. Aoi: And I’m Aoi. I give you my aura of love~ nice to meet you *bows* Ai: Interesting. We heard from Cool Jetz that they got along very well. What about you guys? Mikoto: We are getting there. Aoi knows Cool Jetz since they joined an audition together. I know some members, especially female members for being in local idol groups. Ai: Ah, because local idol group members are popular, right? Mikoto: That's right. Ai: How did you come to Japan, Michael? Michael: I'm from California, and we saw music groups perform in front of their fans and I realize that I want to do that too. I realize being an idol for USA is difficult compared to Japan, and I decided to move to Japan with my dad. Ai: Did you have to learn Japanese? Michael: Not really *laughs* Ai: But can you speak English? Michael: I can, but half of it. I can say an introduction if you want. Ai: Sure, please! Michael: Hello, my name is Michael Aizawa and I love to sing and perform. Ai: That's nice! What song are you guys singing? Aoi: We'll be singing a throwback song to fans. The song is called Yuuki 100% by Hikaru Genji-san. Ai: That's a good song. Why did you choose that? Mikoto: Some of us admired watching anime, including Nintama Rantomo. Ai: Ah I see. The music will start now, I heard, so be prepared. Michael: We'll do our best! Let's go! Sky of Happiness: Yes! (Sky of Happines run to the stage just four beats before singing and danced) Michael and Aoi: Gakkari shite mesomeso shite doushita'n dai Taiyou mitai ni warau kimi wa doko da 'Wataru, Fuu and Mikoto: Yaritai koto yatta mon gachi seishun nara Tsurai toki wa itsu datte soba ni iru kara Michael and Aoi: Yume wa dekaku nakerya tsumaranai darou Wataru, Fuu and Mikoto: Mune wo tataite bouken shiyou'' Sky of Happiness: Sou sa hyaku paasento yuuki mou ganbaru shikanai sa Kono sekaijuu no genki dakishime nagara Sou sa hyaku paasento yuuki mou yari kiru shikanai sa Boku-tachi ga moteru kagayaki eien ni wasurenaide ne Michael and Mikoto: Tatoe samishi sugiru yoru ga kitatte Atarashii asa kanarazu kuru sa Sky of Happiness: Sou sa hyaku paasento yuuki mou ganbaru shikanai sa Kono sekaijuu no genki dakishime nagara Sou sa hyaku paasento yuuki mou yari kiru shikanai sa Boku-tachi ga moteru kagayaki eien ni wasurenaide ne ' Category:User: Eurovisionprecurefan Category:Episodes